Already Gone
by beccyorange
Summary: Oneshot Songfic based on 'Already Gone' by Kelly Clarkson. Post-Doomsday. Read and Review please. Book cover is coming.


_Remember all the things we wanted, now all our memories they're haunted. We were always meant to say goodbye._

There they stood, facing each other on Bad Wolf Bay. The Doctors hologram and Rose Tyler, oh so faithful Rose Tyler who had watched his Ninth die, who had travelled miles and miles, just to have a chance to see the Doctor again, her Doctor. The Doctor, who had travelled throughout the whole of space, to find the right star, the right sun, to burn up, just for a few more minutes with his companion who he had lost. Their eyes met and memories flooded back of places they had been and civilisations they had saved. What hurt the most was that the Doctor knew that a few places he would never be able to visit again, unless he wanted to break down in grief from the memories with Rose Tyler.

_Even with our fists held high, it never would've worked out right. We were never meant for do or die._

The Doctor knew that this was the easier way out, for both of them. It was safer for Rose. She couldn't regenerate, she could die, and the Doctor didn't want that. No matter how many aliens they had killed to save others, no matter how many fights they fought together, no matter how fast they ran, nothing would be safe for them. Instead of dimensions separating them, it was likely death would.

_I didn't want us to burn out, I didn't come here to hurt you now I can't stop._

Everything Rose said made another small crack in both of the Doctors hearts. She knew…god, they both knew, this was likely the last chance they would ever speak to each other, and Rose Tyler wasn't leaving any words unsaid. She needed to get them out.

_I want you to know, it doesn't matter where we take this road, someones gotta go. And I want you to know, you couldn't have loved me better. But I want you to move on…so I'm already gone._

Inside the Doctors brilliant mind a thousand words jumble around. Thanks to Rose, for showing him love, thanks for loving him, and his confession of love to her. It never would've worked out right for them. It was too dangerous, too many near misses. As he opened his mouth to tell Rose the three words she needed to hear the most, he stopped. He couldn't. He wanted, no, he needed her to move on, to live, and if the Doctor said it, then she would never move on. So he stalled, dragging it out, before the sun burnt up and he was cut off. The words he never said hung heavy in the cold air on Bad Wolf Bay. But he knew that Rose knew what he was going to say.

_Looking at you makes it harder, but I know that you'll find another, who doesn't always make you wanna cry._

In different dimensions they stare. Imagining the other one back with them, hand in hand, where they belong. They wish on stars, but it's in vain. Rose knows he'll move on, find another person to travel with him, she knows she wasn't his first. Yet in the back of her mind, she has a nagging feeling, that the Doctor will eventually forget her…she doesn't know how wrong she is.

_It started with a perfect kiss then, we could feel the poison set in. Perfect couldn't keep this love alive._

It started when his previous incarnation kissed Rose, to save her life, sacrificing his own. It was going perfectly before then. No wonder it all crashed and burnt. But then Ten came, came to life and protected Rose.

_You know that I love you so, I, love you enough to let you go._

The Doctor knows that Rose knows what he meant to say. He loved her enough to watch her fall into her 'fathers' arms. He could've let go as well, and joined her. Sometimes, he wishes he did.

_I want you to know, that it doesn't matter, where we take this road, someones gotta go. And I want you to know, that you couldn't have loved me better, but I want you to move on. So I'm already gone._

* * *

_I'm already gone, already gone. You can't make it feel right, when you know that it's wrong. I'm already gone, already gone. There's no moving on. So I'm already gone._

It's been weeks. The Doctors found a new companion. Martha Jones. As hard as he tries, he can't get the same connection that he had with Rose. He's afraid to. He doesn't need more cracks in his hearts. He acts like he's fine, like he's moved on. But his twin hearts still ache from the pain of losing the pink and yellow human.

_Already gone…_


End file.
